TMNT RP story
by LailaHamato
Summary: Really no plot or anything to this, it's just a attempted RP - story that I did READ THE A/N(This is Part of the actual RP)


A/N(Has mine and Grey Storm's(on Quotev) OCs),and is centric around them mostly, takes place in the 2k12 universe.

* * *

><p>Laila yawned as she got out of her bed from a good nap. She grabbed her mask, and put it on before heading into the living room. Surprisingly, it was quiet. Kira was eating some pizza while watching a movie.<p>

"hey Kira."

"Hey." The other mutant's tail dragged across the floor due to the fact she was sitting on the couch.

"Where are the guys?"

"Probably at April's." Laila went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went back into the living room.

"That was a good match btw Laila. I'll admit that you got a lot more fire than you look"

"Thanks, you too. I hate people who can't handle themselves anyways." Kira chuckled, turning down the volume on the TV.

"It's like Peach from Mario. You want to rescue her so you can shove her down a pipe."

"Yeah."

"Hey don't tell April, but I can't stand her since she gets her butt kicked all the time."

"She can't fight because she's too skinny. She needs to eat a flipping sandwich or two." Kira growled slightly, glaring at Laila.

"Yeah, watch it though. I used to anorexic once when the Kraang experimented on me." Laila backed up slightly, hands up in defense.

"Sorry, didn't mean to remind you of anything." Kira chuckling, glare softening.

"It's alright, I've learned you can't run from the past. I see it in my dreams so I'm used to it."

"I know how that feels" Laila shivered. "I actually used to be in the foot until last year...as a test subject & the prisoner torturer..even now I still have nightmares every night about it" Kira walked over towards Laila and gave her a hug.

"Well, none of them is going to harm you ever again. Look... This is what I do when I get very scared." Kari wrote on her hand with her finger."I write the fear on my hand…"She held her palm to her mouth and pretending to eat something. "I eat my fear, meaning I can conquer, defeat and face it. It really helps…" Laila blinked quicker than a normal blink.

"I'll have to try that...I normally just...you know, train until I pass out so I don't have to think about it or drink until I can hardly think..."

"hehe. I broke my paws on the wall before with rage. When dreams get too bad, give it a good ending. Well, you may want to stay a bit away from the alcohol. Trust me, there are times when I considered drinking... But I can't... I refuse to!" Kira growled slightly, surprising Laila.

"That's gotta hurt" Laila chuckled. "I actually got my tail caught in the door before, that hurt. I should probably ditch the alcohol...but everytime I try to..I get sudden flashbacks on everything i had to go through. The bad dreams I have have no happy ending...The prisoner's screams, the pain from the weapons, the abuse..." Laila paused, trembling. "I...I can't bear to go through it again.." Kira growled again, louder this time.

"I'm going to rip them apart for doing this to you! I can't stand a man hurting a woman! ...childhood... I'm not going to let anyone harm you okay. I know screams dear... I've lost some friends on the way... A fox, a bird, my sister... And my best friend and I got separated. She also got mutated. Leatherhead and I escaped and we swore to protect anyone from the Kraang and since Shredder is friends with the Kraang, that makes him my enemy too!" Kira pulled Laila into affectionate hug. "don't be sad... You're so pretty when you smile…" Laila felt her face turn red as she hesitantly smiled.

"Thanks... I-I'm not that p-pretty though..." Kira's eyes widened slightly.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME MORTAL?!" She tackled Laila and started tickling her until Laila felt a flashback come up and started crying & trembling.

" I-I'm sorry, don't hurt me..please, I'm Sorry" Kira almost immediately jumped back, dragging her tail and lowering her ears.

"woah, that was a backfire. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just messing around... My dad's right... I am I mess... I'm really sorry" Laila took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I-It's not your f-fault, I-It's mine...I-I'm just n-n-not used to a-anyone c-c-caring about me..." Laila hid her face in her hands, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. Kira walked over and removed Laila's hands from her face, making eye contact.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? Raph cares for you and trust me... I know I don't stand a chance with him." Kira lowered her ears and closed her eyes for a second before reopening them."but I can read him like a book. He's madly in love with you and the rest of the guys care about you too and even that thick head Casey does" Kira hugged Laila tightly, feeling the turtle heat up.

"W-What?"

"yeah, you heard me."

"Y-You have a better chance with R-Raphie more than I ever will #1. #2, t-the guys c-care about me even t-t-though I used to b-be in the f-f-foot c-clan?"

"We all care about you, Laila. You're pretty, smart,funny, Protective and loyal. You are your own perfection and I don't stand a chance with Raph because I'm stubborn and hot headed and I can't end up getting too angry around him. I hate my anger and what if it gets to serious rage?" Kira's ears lowered concerned.

"Y-You mean it? ...And D-Don't worry about your a-anger...you and R-Raphie would be like t-two peas in a p-pod..e-even with your t-temper..Like I said, y-you have a lot better c-chance than I do…"

Kira chuckled a little bit."you sure bout that? If we snap at each other it will be like a hand grenade in a hurricane. And I'm a cat! I'm a freak... I wish I was still human."

"Hey Laila what's wrong?" Laila jumped, hearing Raph's voice.

"Raph? When did you get here? N-N-Nothing's wrong... and yeah, I'm sure Kira…"

Kira smirked. "well, maybe you're right, but I not too sure. "

"I just got here myself and am I missing something here? Laila your eyes are red. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah...I-I." Laila felt her face heat up even more."...I'm okay Raph...trust me Kira I am right."

"OKAY! What am I missing here?" Raph raised an eyebrow, super confused on what was going on.

"Y-You're not m-missing a-a-anything R-Raphie...really..." Laila was hoping her hot-headed brother would stop asking and just leave.

"Don't lie to me, Laila. Your sobbing is practically beating it into my face that you're sad."

"See? *cough cough* He *cough* cares *cough*"

Raph chuckled, glancing at Kira. "-and what the matter with you? A hairball or something?"

"Hey watch it!" *smiles shocked and chuckles* "I do not lick myself. Thank you very much so I don't cough up hairballs. Meanie!" Kira folded her arms across her chest, unamused.

"So Laila what's wrong?"

"It's n-n-nothing R-Raphie...I'm s-serious…" Raph just merely wrapped his arms around Laila, pulling her close for a hug.

"hey don't forget about me y'all." Kira joined the hug without another word. Laila felt her face heat up as the tears still poured down Laila's cheeks.

"G-G-Guys?" Laila's face heated up at the hug.

"Yeah Laila?"

"W-Why are you...you know h-hugging me? I-I don't mind i-i-it...I just d-d-don't see why…"

"because we know you need it."

"Coz you're squishy and huggable!" Laila chuckled slightly.

"t-thanks R-Raphie...really Kira? I'm squishy? Nice..."


End file.
